


Lavender and Lipstick Stains

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academy Award Presenters, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awards Show AU, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dominant Rey, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Storage Closet Smut, Switch Ben, They are going to FUCK at the Oscars, They have a LOT OF TENSION, Your Lipstick Stain On the Front Lobe of my Left Side Brain, oscars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Rey and Ben have been best friends and costars for years, and they intend to stay that way. One shitty little storage closet at the Oscars might just change that.





	Lavender and Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote most of this a month ago and then forgot about it till early this morning... SO I FINISHED IT. And boom, we have... porn... this is mostly porn, and I'm not going to pretend it has a plot. The plot is exclusively PORN. 
> 
> **AKA this is what happens when you write two slow burn fics and a t rated fic at the same time and NEED TO SMUT**

Pretty dresses, lipstick, itchy eyes from coats upon coats of heavy mascara, and bobby pins tugging at her hair to induce the perfect headache were all an actress’s least favorite parts of awards season. As for the actors, it was a little better, but they still had to contend with other things. The flashing of the cameras, the immense crowd of people, and the droning, endless speeches made by recipients of said awards were only made bearable by the amount of champagne found at the events, which if anyone asked, she would always deny how much she had to drink, and pretending to be sober was a skill she’d long since mastered. 

At least, that was how awards shows had been before she’d signed on a five year contract to join the cast of the youthful screenwriting legend Poe Dameron’s newest series  _ Dark of the Night, _ which had immediately appealed to her. The pilot’s dialogue, quick wit, and fascinating characters had drawn her in, on top of the added benefit of the emotional depth the whole thing had. The man who had been cast to play her costar helped things a little.

Ben Solo played Kylo Ren on the show, but her best friend in real life. They’d known one another for years, but they hadn’t quite bonded until they started the first season of the show, and their characters were in peril nearly every other episode. It was no surprise that the two became close, and then Ben made it through her first Golden Globes without touching more than a glass of bubbly. 

Things began to shift quickly, though, at least on Ben’s end, when toward the end of the second season, their characters kissed on screen for the first time. Poe’s writing was brilliant, it always was. The kiss occurred during the heat of battle, and she’d had her helmet off while Ben had his on, but then he’d taken it off, stormed toward her, and swept her into his arms. He’d never noticed how soft her lips were until that point. It had never been a point of thought until his hands were fisting in her hair, making her realize he wanted him to tug on it, to keep eliciting moans from her that sounded far from the falsified acting given in other scenes they'd done with their other costars. 

He wanted her to kiss him when the cameras weren’t watching, when people couldn’t see what was going on, and he wasn’t sure where that urge had come from. It hadn’t been a problem in nearly three years of knowing her. 

The tabloids had dubbed them Hollywood’s Greatest Friendship, even if they frequently sparked dating rumors about the two, and he didn’t want to ruin that by freaking Rey out with his feelings, so he kept them quiet. It should’ve been simple enough, really. He should’ve been able to keep his feelings down until they faded into oblivion, but then Poe approached them at the season wrap party. 

Rey was always beautiful, but there was something special about her in each look she tended to wear. In her casual days, she had a sort of effortless beauty that he hadn’t really paid too much attention to before he kissed her, but couldn’t stop thinking about after. On more formal occasions, she looked downright regal no matter what it was that she wore, and that night she was wearing a lavender, glitter-coated thing with short sleeves and a plunging neckline that revealed enough cleavage he couldn’t quite stop himself from looking, though he sure as hell tried. 

He made an effort to instead focus on the other pairing he knew from the show that was present at the event; which was formed from frequent episode director Finn and Poe. They’d started dating about six months earlier, and everywhere they went they looked delighted to be there. Even at an event as boring as this one. 

For Ben, walking that carpet was absolute and pure torture. They were only there to present an award, and since the media had decreed them two of television’s hottest actors of the moment, their faces had to be absolutely everywhere. Unfortunately for events like the fuckin’ Oscars, photoshop wouldn’t convince people he was somewhere he wasn’t. 

At least he had Rey, though he wasn’t sure how much help she was providing him that night. Ever since Poe had written their characters into a relationship things had started to become… different, especially after they filmed their first sex scene. The little sock they’d given him during the process was the sole thing keeping him sane as he pretended to rock into Rey. They’d kissed before that day, but kissing her had been nothing compared to the utter awakening he’d experienced just pretending to fuck his costar. 

He’d taken a week’s worth of cold showers after that, and it still hadn’t been enough. 

As the time went on, keeping his cock — and his emotions — in check, became even more difficult. Poe began to ramp up the tension of their scenes, and soon enough Ben was pretending to fuck her from all sorts of positions and once had her handcuff him to a bed. 

_ That  _ particular scene had become a part of his dreams for  _ weeks  _ after. 

By the time they got around to Oscars night and the two were sitting in the audience watching the host’s opening monologue, he was certain he was absolutely going to combust. Ben wasn’t exactly a fidgety man, but he was absolutely shaking, tapping his leg, and occasionally biting his lip as the time went on from how on edge he was. It didn’t help matters that the show was boring enough he could’ve cried, and the only thing his fucking lizard brain could think of was new and crafty ways to try and calm down the erection that had started to tent his pants shortly after they left the red carpet. 

“Are you alright?” Rey asked, touching a hand to his arm, and instantly the skin there was on fire. 

Ben could only muster a nod at first, then he swallowed his nerves. “I’m fine, dandy, even,” he told her, then immediately cringed at his usage of the word  _ dandy.  _ “Just bored.”

Rey hummed her assent, leaning back casually against the seat as a presenter took the stage in front of them. Both actors ignored it. “Me too, I hate these stupid shows. Even ones we’re nominated for.”

“God, I hate those, too.”

“This is why we get on,” she told him. “You’re someone I can bitch about shit I hate to, and you get to bitch to me in turn. Marvelous, really.”

Both of them shared a laugh just as the nominees were getting announced for a particular category, and were immediately shushed by the person sitting in front of them. When Ben looked over to Rey, she only seemed to be straining to hold back laughter, and it was then that an idea came to his mind. “You want to head backstage?” 

“What?” Rey asked, though it was more accurately a wheeze than a word, and he only understood it by the intent in her eyes. 

“Backstage? So we can talk and make jokes without old crones telling us to shut up?”

Rey held out her hand to him, then, still shaking with laughter, she said, “I thought you’d never ask.” Then she slipped her hand into his before they both stood up, and made their way out of the audience. 

Somewhere in the back of Ben’s mind, he had a concern about the cameras watching them leave, but he put that thought to bed. It wasn’t as if they were doing anything truly nefarious, but the press would believe what it wanted to believe, and some news sites would do anything to spark a dating rumor about the two. Whenever he saw such a thing, all Ben could do was laugh and mutter to himself that he fucking wished it was true. 

After being cockblocked by the cameras for nearly two years? He fucking  _ needed  _ it to be true. 

Once they arrived backstage, Rey tugged on his hand until they arrived by the door of a storage closet, then leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m going to kill Poe. He looks like he’s actually having a good time and I hate him.”

Ben snorted. “This May seem hard to believe, Rey, but some people actually enjoy this thing.”

“Some people are weird.”

Another laugh was shared between them, then Rey sighed, looking nervous all of a sudden. Concern flooded through him as he watched her eyes become downcast, watched as she picked a thick clump of silvery glitter off the front of her dress. A few seconds ago, Rey had been happy and bubbly, and had been smiling as she tugged him behind the scenes like they were two forbidden lovers sneaking around in an infamous Shakespearean tragedy. Now she looked a little crestfallen, almost sad, and he couldn’t help but wonder what had made her feel that way. 

“Hey,” he asked, reaching up a hand to cup her chin for a split second before he pulled it away. The short gesture served its purpose of getting her attention, though, and soon her sad, hazel eyes were locked onto his. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ve only got two more seasons left. I heard Poe and Finn talking about it yesterday.”

Ben nodded. “I know, but the end is still a ways away,” he assured her, then he shrugged. “The time will go by faster than we think it will, but the show isn’t ending right now.”

“I know… I just…” She laughed at herself for a few seconds. “This is going to sound ridiculous, but I’m going to miss you when it’s over.”

His eyebrows furrowed together. “What do you mean? Just because the show ends doesn’t mean we stop talking,” he reminded her, then he took her hand. “You’re my best friend, so if you think you’re getting rid of me, fat fucking chance.”

Rey shook her head. “No, it’s not like that,” she told him, then she put her free hand against her forehead. “Oh, god, why am I doing this now?”

“Doing  _ what  _ now?”

“Listen, Ben, I don’t know what it is about you. I’ve kissed people before — I’ve kissed lots of people. But you?” She put her hand up, almost as a gesture of surrender. “You are the only one that ruined me so thoroughly I had dreams about it. Kissing you kept me up at night, and then taking your clothes off…?” Rey’s eyes closed as his went wide from disbelief. “ _ Fuck _ , Ben, that absolutely nuked my goddamn soul. I have never wanted a costar, ever, until you. You’re fucking intoxicating, I feel like I’m drunk when I’m around you, and I —“

Ben didn’t let her finish that sentence, instead, he let his free hand cup her jaw, and brought his lips down to hers. A tiny, shocked little hum escaped her at the initial contact, but then she melted against him, her entire body relaxed against his as they stood there leaning against the storage closet door, kissing slowly and gently at first. The kiss was so soft, Ben almost wondered if he was imagining it until Rey gently scraped his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging just enough to cause a moan to escape him into the kiss. 

But they had a lot of pent up tension between them. 

Rey deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue into his mouth, and exploring him in ways she never quite had when the cameras were rolling. When they kissed on set, it was always a little mechanical despite the passion — always rehearsed, only rarely surprising — but this was pure fire, unexpected, crackling, ember producing fire that rushed through his veins at speeds incomprehensible to man. This was the real thing, and it was so much better than the ones they’d done in character. 

He was finally, finally kissing Rey rather than her character, and she was finally kissing him rather than his. The universe was balanced, and everything felt right, until they heard the tell tale sign of footsteps approaching. 

“Shit,” Rey murmured as she pulled away from him, and he lived for how her pink lipstick had become partly smudged from their initial kiss, how flushed her cheeks had become beneath the thick layer of foundation coating her face. He’d done that, not anyone else, not alcohol or any substance —  _ him.  _

“Yeah, we need to hide if we’re going to keep this up,” Ben replied, then his eyes began scanning the hallway for a hiding place. 

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to keep this going?”

“We just started,” he said with a shrug, then he leaned in closer. “And besides… we’ve got a while before we have to present.”

At this, Rey smirked, then she tugged on the hand she was still holding, and reached behind her with her other one to open the door to the storage closet.  _ Wow  _ he was oblivious. In his search for a place to hide, that should’ve been the first one he’d seen, but alas, he had been a fool. At least one of them had the common sense to use the closet, and he figured it would’ve been her as she tugged him inside, shut the door, and immediately turned to take his face in her hands and kiss him again. 

This time, though, the kisses were much more heated, much more passionate, and in the poorly lit room, he had no doubt that half their kisses would miss their lips if they decided to pull away, and he was right. Her kisses were so frenzied, so eager, she tended to land on the corner of his mouth, and it should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. Especially not when she was also catching his lips in the most searing of kisses between the messy ones, somehow making for the hottest kiss of his entire life. 

Rey’s lipstick was undoubtedly smudged all over his face, but Ben didn’t give a damn as the absolute  _ rush  _ of adrenaline flooded through him. His back met the wall of the storage closet, which was full of various supplies that were needed to fill the backstage area of the show. They still had a good half an hour before they were due onstage, and he intended to use every single one of those minutes showing her what he’d wanted to tell her for the last two years. 

But that night, he wasn’t the one in charge. Rey’s tongue swept into his mouth, exploring it with a passion he hadn’t ever seen in anyone else whether on screen or off. Her fingers were threading through his hair, making him moan as her free hand slowly undid his bowtie. A distant part of him mourned the loss of the knot he’d crafted so carefully that afternoon, but the majority didn’t give a fuck, and quickly became distracted by the feeling of her hands leaving his upper body, and her nimble fingers slowly skimming over his abdomen. 

Her fingertips ghosted over the hard planes of his muscles, and Ben groaned into the kiss as they finally, finally reached the belt of his pants. Rey broke away from him then, giving him a coy smile from beneath pink lips that managed not to be as smudged as he’d thought — perhaps she was some sort of witch, and he was under a spell, and all the magic from their show was real — before she began to undo the loop of his belt, and his heart raced in his chest. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed, pressing his hands against the wall as she laughed at him, then slowly began to move down. 

“Don’t say a word,” Rey ordered him, her hazel eyes darker than he’d ever seen as she finished undoing his belt, then her fingers moved onto the button of his pants, slipping it through without another word before she was rushing his zipper down, then she paused. “Unless you don’t want me to do this, in which case, please say every word you can think of.”

Ben laughed, and nodded as he rested a hand on her cheek. “No, Rey, I want you to,” he told her. “I think we’ll both combust if we don’t do something soo—“

“Alright, stop talking then, because I have a sexual bone to pick with you,” she told him, then she pulled down his trousers just enough to free his cock, and he felt a sense of pride swell within him as her breath shuddered from his size. 

His cock wasn’t obscenely large, but he’d once been told by a partner he would’ve had a successful career in the porn industry. Still, he didn’t know what they were talking about, his measurements were still in the single digits, it wasn’t as if he had a Guinness World Record worthy erection, but every time someone commented on it… he was only human, it fueled his ego thoroughly. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Rey breathed, then before Ben could even think to give a witty response, she wrapped her hand around it, and began to stroke him. The moment she did that, he knew he was going to be rendered utterly useless for the rest of their time in that little storage closet. 

“Shit, Rey,” he breathed, his lungs already starved for oxygen just from a few, experimental strokes. “I’m…”

“Shhh…” She winked at him, then began to stroke him a little faster, causing him to moan as his head fell back against the wall. “What did I tell you?”

“Not to talk?”

“Exactly. You can take control later, but it’s my turn first, so you’re going to listen. Clear?”

All Ben could do was nod, then she took in a deep breath. 

“I’ve wanted this for a while,” she admitted, standing back up so that they were face to face again, but she still kept a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly, but just enough to have him gasping in front of her. He nearly whimpered as she leaned up on the balls of her feet, and pressed kisses along his neck. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since we filmed that scene… the one from the third season where you had my hands above my head? Fucking me into the mattress, but not actually touching me?”

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed as her thumb slid over his tip, collecting the little drop of precome that had already started develop. “I… I can’t think when you’re doing that.”

“I don’t want you to.” She kissed him on the mouth, then, pulling him down with her free hand to kiss her again as his hands fisted themselves in the fabric of her glitter-covered, lavender dress. “I want you to think about how I’m going to drive you as crazy as you drove me… Do you know…” She pressed another kiss to the line of his jaw. “What I did in my trailer after?”

Ben gasped as her kisses trailed lower, and her hand picked up speed on his cock. Already he could feel his peak building, and she hadn’t even put her mouth on him yet. The effect this woman had was astounding, and he wasn’t sure how much more of her teasing he could take before he started begging. “What did you do?” he asked, needing to know the answer first and foremost as her lips pressed over his jugular. 

“I threw myself on the sofa,” she answered, her kisses trailing over his fully clothed chest as she slowly began to kneel down before him. “Took the hand that’s touching you now…” A strangled cry left him at this, then she grinned against him as she pressed a kiss over the planes of his abdominal muscles. “And I touched myself… I came with your name on my lips praying you wouldn’t hear me.”

The image of her doing that filled his mind, and a groan left him as the pleasure almost became too much for him to bear. “Rey…” 

“That’s what I want to hear,” she told him, then he looked down to see Rey, his costar, his best friend, and the woman he’d been in love with for years now on her knees before him, the tip of his cock just inches from her mouth. “And I want to keep hearing it, Ben… I want you to feel the way I felt that day… The way I’ve felt every day since…” 

Her name fell from his lips again, then she licked at his tip with her tongue, a hint of a snake’s grin in her eyes as they locked onto his, then she took him into her mouth. Ben’s legs nearly caved as he gripped a nearby shelf with his spare hand, his head falling back as she took his cock into her mouth at a torturously slow pace. “Fuck,” he whispered, his free hand finding its way into her hair again as her hand continued its work at his base, stroking the part of him she couldn’t reach with her mouth. 

His size didn’t seem to phase her, and though she certainly had a limit to what she could take, Rey wasn’t shy about what she  _ could  _ handle. Another moan left him, along with a silent prayer that the walls of the storage closet were sound proof as he finally looked down at her, watching as she glided her tongue over his cock before taking him into her mouth again, moving back and forth at an increasing pace as Ben struggled to even  _ think _ what she was doing to him. 

It wasn’t fair that she was making him feel this way, that she was bringing ecstasy to his veins with only her touch, and he wasn’t able to do the same for her. He made a mental note to later show Rey what  _ he’d  _ been hiding for all that time, to show  _ her  _ what  _ she  _ had done to  _ him.  _ If she allowed him, he wanted to trade positions at some point in the evening, be on his knees for her while she cried his name more loudly than she should, while she found herself slowly reaching her peak beneath his touch. 

She picked up the pace, interrupting his thoughts as the hand he had in her hair tightened its grip, sucking his cock with a fervor he hadn’t known she possessed. In all the scenes they filmed Rey had always had an almost animalistic kissing style, unless she was directed to kiss him softly, her kisses were all fire, the way she touched him was lightning, electricity sparking the wires that were his nervous system. Reality amplified this to an eleven, and Ben gasped again, taking the hand that was on the shelf and clasping it over his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet as she continued to suck his cock with an almost religious conviction. 

A strangled shout escaped him as he nearly came, he was so close, agonizingly close, but then Rey pulled off of him, and wiped her mouth off with her free hand as she continued stroking him, still working to bring him to his peak even as she grinned impishly. “You need to be quieter, if someone hears us, I won’t be able to see your face when you come.”

“R-Rey,” he stuttered out, but he nodded, letting his hand fall to the side as he supported his entire body weight against the wall. At that point, it was the only thing keeping him standing as she took him into her mouth again, building his orgasm almost effortlessly with every stroke of her tongue, with every thrust of his cock into her mouth, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Ben’s breath was coming out in short little pants, making him want to gasp and beg for mercy, or maybe perhaps to make her do the same, he couldn’t quite be sure. Either way, he was finally close enough to warn her, “Rey, I’m gonna come…  _ Fuck,  _ I’m…”

All she gave him in response was a casual hum, and that fucking did him in. Again his hand found its way over his mouth as he came with a loud cry that was a mixture of her name and a swear. She didn’t stop, though, she didn’t pull away even as he came into her throat. Those hazel eyes, darkened somewhat by arousal, watched him the entire time, and over his heaving chest, he watched as she continued stroking him, continued to take his cock in her mouth until he was completely spent. 

Only then did she pull away, only then did she slowly stand up from her knees, and not even bother wiping her mouth before she was kissing him again. He could taste himself on her tongue, and while normally the taste of his own come did nothing for him, when it was on her lips it drove him wild. 

His arms, which had previously been rendered completely useless by her actions, wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him as the kiss grew more intense, and Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck. Without her having to say a word, Ben lifted her up from the ground, her legs wrapping around his hips, leaving a lavender trail of fabric from her glittering dress as he spun her around, and pressed her up against the wall, making her shriek in surprise as he turned the tables on the dynamic they’d set up walking into the closet. 

He wanted to do so many things with this turn of events, he wanted to follow through on his intentions of making her writhe beneath him, to make use of the condom stashed in the pocket of his blazer and make her come on his cock, or even just fuck her with his fingers until she couldn’t see straight. There were so many things he wanted to do, but before he got the chance to even voice to her that he wanted to do them, there was a firm set of three knocks on the door, and the familiar voice of Poe Dameron calling out to them, “Hey, sluts, you’re almost up! Put your clothes on and present the fucking award!”

A groan left them both as Poe’s retreating laughter sounded from outside the door, and Ben buried his head in her shoulder as the spell that had been created inside that little closet was broken. “I’ll kill him.”

“I know, Ben,” she replied, then she gently pressed on his shoulder. “Get your cock back in your pants, we need to look somewhat decent. We’re about to be on national television.”

Another groan, then he obeyed her orders, redressing himself as she pulled out her phone, checking the appearance of her lipstick, which had taken only a mild beating from all they’d done in that closet. The two of them adjusted themselves as quickly as they could over the course of the next thirty seconds, then they walked out of the closet, keeping their eyes downcast as they walked past Finn and Poe, who were staring at them a little slack jawed. 

Ben rolled his eyes at the seemingly over dramatic reaction, but as he and Rey moved out of earshot, he missed the way that the former leaned in toward the latter, and whispered, “Do you think they noticed that the glitter of her dress is all over the front of his suit?”

“Nah,” Poe replied, his grin downright shit eating as he grabbed Finn’s hand. “Let’s watch this.”

The oblivious couple was now waiting in the wings to present the award for best director, checking each other over one last time, and smiling as they waited for their cue to go on. “So, do you think you’d want to do this again, sometime?” Ben asked cautiously, scratching at the back of his neck as he spoke. “Maybe not in a closet?”

A little snort left Rey, but she gave him a nod. “Absolutely,” she replied, then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Cause I want to make you come until you can’t think.”

Before she could slip away again, Ben tightened his grip around her waist, and this time it was his lips in her ear. “I could say the same.” Then he finally let her pull away with a mischievous smirk on her face, then they made their way out onstage, still completely oblivious to the glitter that was smothering his tuxedo, making it very obvious that they’d just been in extremely close quarters as they presented the award. 

He wasn’t sure why some of the audience had been snickering until the winner was announced, had made his speech, and everyone had cleared off the stage afterward. Only then did Poe approach him, laughing harder than anyone he’d ever seen, and clap a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, that was the greatest moment of my life,” he breathed, looking Ben up and down. 

“Why? What’s going on?” 

“Ben… you’re covered in glitter,” Poe pointed out, gesturing to his entire body, where the front side of his suit was indeed covered in a silvery glitter that matched the sheen of Rey’s dress perfectly.  _ Shit. _

_ On national television, in front of everyone he’d ever met and worked with, he’d been caught with sufficient evidence to the fact that he was most definitely making out with his costar a few seconds earlier, and the gossip blogs were going to be insane in the morning.  _

That was just  _ great. _ But oh well, they were already fucked in the eyes of the public, so all Ben could do was shrug. “We can always just tell them we hugged with an added wink,” he said, then Rey snorted laughing. 

“Come on, you, we should get back to our seats before we spark anymore headlines,” Rey told him, then she tugged on his hand, and the two of them left the backstage area heading back toward the audience as Poe cackled away in the background. 

They made their way into a long hallway leading back into the audience seating, and only when they were finally, finally alone did they pause, look at each other, and laugh their asses off. And perhaps they'd come to regret being so public about it in the morning, but for now, with Rey's hand in his and his mind still dizzy from her kiss, Ben found he didn't care at all, and thanks to his best friend, he was actually able to enjoy his first Oscar's, too. 

Especially when he paid back her favor at the after party. 


End file.
